Daventry
Daventry can refer to several things: Properly, it's the name of the Kingdom of Daventry, but the name can be also used to refer to the whole planet of King's Quest, World of Daventry, it can also refer to Castle Daventry, Daventry Town not far from from the castle, and in some cases its an alternate title for the continent of Serenia(this was especially accurate during the period of time when continent of Serenia appeared to have rifted from the continent of Daventry) as seen in the charts in Manannan's House, and the Pirate Ship). Kingdom of Daventry Daventry proper, is a kingdom, on the continent of Serenia. In the official source material it says that the kingdom of Daventry has been around for thousands of years left|thumb|The Land of Daventry at the time of KQ1, from the King's Quest Companion. Note this is the oudated version, and was updated in the 3rd edition It is four hundred and eighty-seven heptans-square in size around the time Rosella was nearing her 15th birthday(though perhaps even larger by the time of KQ8). Magical beings, such as Elves, Fairies, and Witches roam the land. The Kingdom was held strong and rich with the help of the three magical treasures: The Magic Mirror, the Magic Shield and the Magic Chest. It was met with much disaster when King Edward the Benevolent lost them, and Graham, a knight at that time, had to retrieve them before King Edward died, so he would be named king. At the time Graham was looking for the treaures the land was almost completely surrounded by containment barriers, which prevented travel outside the kingdom bending the edges of the kindom back on itself. The restoration of the kingdom due to the return of the treasures broke the spells creating the barriers. River Fools, Merelee River, and the river through Connor's Village are three rivers that pass through the kingdom. Lake Maylie lies to the north of the castle, close to the castle walls. During Graham's reign other disasters befell Daventry, but they were healed. One of the children born to Graham and Valanice was stolen from his cradle while in the castle daventry nursery which lies near Lake Maylie. He didn't return home for almost 18 years, when the kingdom was ravaged by a three-headed Dragon. Daventry at the time was surrounded by many stone walls built by other kingdoms to prevent the dragon from leaving daventry and ravaging their lands, and the Great Tear ripped Castle Davantry from its foundations and settled it back on the ground unscathed(though the tear left the moat drained). Then the castle and the Royal family, with the exception of Graham, were minimized by Mordack in order for him to try to break the spell on his brother Manannan. Years later, almost every person in Daventry turned into stone when the Mask of Eternity was broken, but they were healed by Connor. Daventry is bordered on the north and the east by the Great Mountains, which separate Daventry from the land of Serenia to the north, and the Kingdom of Sorrow to the east. Also beyond Daventry's borders lie the Swamp, and the Old Wood. Daventry has at least one main population center. Over time the Village of Daventry turned into the Town of Daventry. The community that Connor, Julia, Sarah and others reside in is a small farming community north of Castle Daventry. Castle Daventry Castle Daventry is where the King and his family lives. The three treasures of Daventry were kept there. It was the castle seen throughout most of the series. Later Castle Daventry exists on a high mountain in western daventry overlooking the shores of the western sea. It is unknown if it remained in its original location, and the land around it magically moved or changed (in an event similar to what happened with the Great Tear), or if the castle was magically moved to a new location altogether. Old Castlekeep of Daventry In KQ8 there is an Old Castle Keep of Daventry which is the ruins of a much older castle that predates Edward's Castle. The ruins contain traps, and a strange magical device, a magical teleportation square hidden within its walls. Daventry Town (formerly Village) It started out as a small village that lies just outside the main gates of Daventry Castle, seen in the book "King's Quest: Kingdom of Sorrow". Over the years as the village grew it became Daventry Town AKA Town of Daventry as seen in King's Quest: See No Weevil. It is the town where most of the citizens of Daventry live. It is located not far from Castle Daventry. A road lead from the castle to the town. Old Sam the Butcher, Hrothgar, Peter the Smith, Hesthia, Benjamin, Betony and Benard live there. Around the town can be found most of Daventry's farmlands (whose lands the weevils found irresistable once)). The town was south of the Castle between the castle and Merelee river, and daventry fair grounds lay over a bridge that crossed the river. Connor's Village (and other possible towns) Another village is Connor's Village. In the map of daventry and the lands around as shown in MOE shows Daventry to have apparently two towns(or at least one large town) just below the mountain that the castle was built on (though the towns are shown to be much larger than can be seen in the game itself). At least one of the parts is Connor's Village, the other location is other half of connor's village or another town altogether. However if Castle Daventry remained in its original location, and western lands simply disappeared/shifted somewhere else due to the magical flux in the world of daventry, then that Connor's Village(and other possible town are new towns that were built north of Castle Daventry some time after KQ5). If that is the case then Castle Daventry is now hidden behind a great waterfall to the south, and past connor's village to the north lies the borders of hill lands and the Old Woods. However if Castle Daventry was moved to the west to a new location altogether, then these are simply new villages that sprung near it. Continent of Daventry According to Derek Karlavaegen's map it is the name of the entire eastern continent where the major nations of Serenia and Daventry are located, along with many lesser nations. However in his notes he refers to the continent as the "Continent of Serenia". Though Alexander refers to the continent as "Daventry", in his interview with Derek. The land of Serenia lies in the north beyond the Great Mountains. The Endless Desert lies to the northwest. While Daventry is located in the south of the continent. According to the charts in KQ3, the continent of Daventry is a bit smaller than it was in future games, and it had Daventry located just south of a mountain range (which had a beautiful forested valley with a river directly behind it, and yet another part of the mountain range directly behind it) on the northern edge of the continent. However this is because the designers hadn't thought of placing the land of Serenia in the northern part of the continent yet. However the difference in the Continent is refrenced in King's Quest Companion under alexander's account of his return to Daventry, and Derek Karlavaegen repeatedly mentions that magic is always changing the shape of his world, causing kingdoms to come and go. Which means at one point the continent of Serenia was seperated from the Continent of Daventry perhaps seperated by a linear sea. Its perhaps related to the other disasters that befell Daventry between King's Quest 2 and 3, such as the Great Tear. At some point the two continents reconnected, probably due to Alexander destroying the dragon. However the KQ3 inconsistancy can be further explained to fit with the KQ5 retcon, it can be assumed that the the mapmakers who drew the charts hadn't seen the northern parts of the continent, and only travelled to or heard about the southern kingdoms and assumed that Great Mountains made up the northern edge of the continent. It seems that the the artists of the charts couldn't even agree on the shape of the continent of daventry or its location either since one artist has the western edge of the continent directly under Llewdor, and the shape being a bit sharp, while the other shows all of daventry to be east of llewdor, and the shape of the continent is rounded. So its possible that most of Serenia was still connected, though its confirmed that Alexander truly did land on a northern beach of the continent. Also the KQ3 chart is not to scale, as the western sea in between the continents is actually much farther from Llewdor than is shown, taking at least a month's travel time to cross between them. World of Daventry thumb|Derek Karlavaegen's map of the World of DaventryAccording to King's Quest Companion "World of Daventry" or simply "Daventry" is the name we humans would use for the entire world where King's Quest's lands are located, although this is not the proper name of the planet. Derek Karlavaegen explained, "We have no name for our world, our universe, but you may call it Daventry if you like. We think of it as home." However in later documents sent by Derek Karlavaegen, the other authors also referred to the world as either Daventry or World of Daventry this was most likely editing by Derek to simplify things for those in the Other World, that were reading the documents. Though possibly the authors began think of their world as Daventry, which is very much implied by Peter Spear in one of the new chapters of the 4th edition. Additionally the world is referred to as Earth by the occasional human, as well as the gnomes from the Underground Realm of the Gnomes in the games, and manuals which implies that the world is actually earth but in some distant past. Daventry as a Location on Earth It is strongly implied in the original manuals and the introduction for KQ6 that events in the King's quest games occured a long time ago in our past here on earth. The fact that there are refrences to both humans and gnomes referring to the planet as "Earth" during the series may also imply that Daventry and Earth are the same world. See On the Origin of Daventry for further Information. Daventry in the Unofficial Games The Silver Lining It was founded about 10,000 years after the withdrawal at (0 DC) (according to the unofficial The Silver Lining timeline), by the immortal Legenimor (according to KQ2 (AGDI)). If we reconcile both informations, immortal Legenimor ruled for about 600 years before giving up his immortality. King's Quest ZZT In the non-canon King's Quest ZZT series, the Daventry is greatly inconsistant with how it is seen in the official lore though somewhat similar to the KQ3 charts. In the game Daventry is an island located in a world known as King's Quest, it lies south of the Island of Tamir, and east of the Island of Llewdor. Between Castle Daventry and the Aberian Desert is Elven Village of Dhurgei. The eastern part of the island is comprised of the Aberian Desert, while western part of the island is the Kingdom of Daventry. North of the Kingdom of Daventry floating above the northen reaches of the kingdom is the Andropodia Uplands. The designers of King's Quest ZZT have the characters within the game refer to the world of Daventry as "King's Quest". 'King's Quest 3 Remake' Daventry's layout in the King's Quest 3 remake is inconsistant with how it was in the original King's Quest 3. However, certain screens bare resemblance to locations seen in Daventry during King's Quest V. Real world Daventry or Daventria is an actual name of a real place in Europe. Why Roberta Williams chose this name for her fantasy land, is unknown. Maybe she liked the real name and decided to adopt it. Though as implied in the manuals and introduction for KQ6 that King's Quest's stories occur a long time ago in earth's past, its possible that she intended that the Daventry of the games to be the same location as the modern Daventry, just many centuries in the past. Some fans, prefer to refer to world of Daventry as Serenia, which in reality is only a realm of that world. The reason behind this is that civilization spread from Serenia, which was where humans arrived after the first withdrawal. category:Placescategory:KQ1category:KQ1 (AGDI) category:KQ2 category:KQ3category:KQ5category:KQ6category:KQ7category:KQ8category:The Floating Castlecategory:Kingdom of Sorrowcategory:See No Weevil